Love, Loss, and Jealousy
by Chestnuts and Cherry Blossoms
Summary: Three totally different girls meet out of total coincidence at a large mansion. Through a series of totally weird events, they become close friends. Sasusaku Nejiten Shikaino Naruhina No flames, R&R plz. THIRD fanfic! Muahahahah!


**Chestnuts: This is kinda based on a story I read, called Peaches. But only halfway! **

**Cherry Blossoms: Replace PEACHES with GRAPES. Muaahahahahahah! NOT.**

**Chestnuts: No replace it with CHESTNUTS! Muahahahaha! Die Peach Fuzz! I like nectarines better cough cough ok sorry**

**Cherry Blossoms: But shouldn't it REALLY be Cherry Blossom Petals? That would be cool! CUZ there can be cherry blossoms trees and stuff. AND SAKURA MEANS CHERRY BLOSSOMS! Muahahahahahah! cough cough**

**Chestnuts: Well what am I, CHOPPED LIVER? No, I'm nuts-literally! And I thought of this story! ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**Cherry Blossoms: ...how rude. I thought you were my bestest friend...**

**...but I have a solution, don't worry.**

Chapter 1- Tattletale

Every spring for 13-year old Yamanaka Ino was always the same: the hand down her pants, the B&E (breaking and entering), the feeling that she needed something more in her life.

She was a restless troublemaking girl with long blonde hair and mischeivious blue eyes. She was always getting bad grades and her mom Ikoto was only 16 when she had her.

Ikoto owned a flower shop and dated highschoolers and married men. Ino hated whatever her mom did and said. She would rather date old men then listen to her mom.

She went to Konohakuro Junior High School. She hated her homeroom teacher, Asuma, and she especially hated Nara Shikamaru.

Shikamaru was a lazy lazy-ass with a bad attitude. He was Asuma's most prized student and he always got A+s, even though he didn't deserve them in Ino's opinion.

He had black pineapple-style hair and dark brown eyes narrowed into slits. His favorite word was "troublesome" and what he LOVED was annoying Ino till her death.

"I don't know, Asuma-sensei..." said Ino, clearly pissed. She shuffled her feet and stared at her sensei.

"Its easy." Said Shikamaru suddenly. He stood up slowly. "If the problem is 458 divided by 2 times 2 plus one, the answer is simply 459."

"Wow. Correct." Said Asuma, looking at the answer sheet. "Even I didn't know that."

"..." Ino glared at Shikamaru and simply sat back down in her seat.

Yes, that was it...

It was time for Yamanaka Ino's super prank number...um...past 1000 or something.

"hee hee hee...heheheheh..." laughed Ino evilly.

A random poor little boy ran into the boys bathroom...

"AAGH!" he screamed as his... um.. urine ran off the seemingly normal toilet! In truth, Ino had put plastic wrap over the seats.

"eek eek its all my fault!" he cried, he brushed his...um, don't make me say it again, off the plastic wrap. He ran to the sink and as he turned it on...

SPASH!

...can you guess what happened?

Ino had put tape over the back half of the sink faucet, and it sprayed straight into the poor boy's eyes.

"EEEEK!" yelled the boy. "I CAN'T SEE!"

Just then, Shikamaru HAPPENED to cross the hallway.

"SHIKAMARU-SAMA!" yelled the boy. He explained EVERYTHING and Shikamaru searched the hallway, finding Ino laughing on the floor.

"Hmm.." he thought.

...and guess what he did?

"WAAAH! SHIKAMARU TOLD ON ME!" sniffed Ino. She worked her way back home crying. And what could make it worse...

"INO! THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE! I JUST RECEIVED A CALL FROM THE SCHOOL SAYING THAT YOU PLAYED A PRANK IN THE BOYS' BATHROOM! WHY CAN'T YOU BE MORE LIKE THAT SWEET BOY SHIKAMARU?"

"grrrrr..." muttered Ino. "why is everything all about him?"

Ikoto turned to her latest boyfriend, a man who worked at the nearest 76 station. She sighed and said, "When will she ever learn?"

"Well, sweet pea, you could send her off somewhere to work for the summer..."

"NO THAT'S SUICIDE!" yelled Ino.

"...go on," said Ikoto, after glaring at her daughter.

"...I think there's a mansion nearby with cherry blossom trees and chestnut trees that need trimming."

"Ok, just send me off to hell, why doncha!" screeched Ino.

Ikoto ignored her daughter and packed her a pair of clothing in a small suitcase and threw it at her. "GO NOW!"

Ino sighed and pulled her suitcase to the nearby bus stop.

" Take me to the nearest mansion!"

"Okay, ma'am."

Ino left the bus angrily and slammed her suitcase on the floor while walking.

A shy timid girl answered the door.

"H-hello?" she asked. She had short purpleish blue hair and gleaming white eyes. She hid behind the door and peeked her head out halfway.

"Whatever. I'm Yamanaka Ino. I have to do community service here." Said Ino.

"Oh, then, please come in..." said the girl, opening the door. She was wearing a traditional Japanese kimono, and was like the same age as Ino. But she never saw her around before.

"My name is Hyuuga Hinata." Said the girl bowing politely.

"Whatever." Said Ino, dragging her suitcase and slamming it onto the coffee table.

"Yamanaka, we've been expecting you." Said Hyuuga Hiashi, Hinata's father. "You will live in the dorms with the other workers, but unlike them you will not be paid."

"What! But whyever not?" asked Ino, putting out her "good-girl" personality. "After all, I'm doing the work, so I might as well be paid for it."

"You are here because of a prank you pulled. You are doing community service. I can always cancel it, but you would have to do community service anyways. You _might as well_ do it here." Explained the stony-faced man.

DING DONG

"oh!" Hinata ran to the door and answered it openly.

"Hi, Hinata-chan! Waiting long?" said the pink-haired girl. She was pretty with jade green eyes and an almost-too-large forehead. Well...she was still pretty.

"Sakura-chan!" said Hinata, her eyes brightening.

Sakura's father was co-workers with Hinata's mother. So they were really close and had known each other since they were 5.

"How have you been!"

**END CHAPTER...**

**So how was it? We worked our butts off. YOU BETTER LIKE IT and you BETTER REVIEW! NO FLAMES or we'll get so freakin mad!**

**Thanx! We luv ya! TBC**

**Chestnuts and Cherry Blossoms**


End file.
